Shopping is no longer tied to a physical space. In an on-demand world, consumers now have access to a wider array of information, products, and services than ever before. This creates a consumer expectation that she can get what she wants, when she wants it, and how she wants it. In the case of advertisements of products, a gap exists between the moment a consumer sees a product within the advertisement and her ability to buy the product.